


Love At First Cut

by WintersChild96



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, New Relationship, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexy Fluff, Smut, relationship, starting a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersChild96/pseuds/WintersChild96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the new make-up artist on the set of Captain America: Civil War. This is the beginning of a long successful career. But, could it also be the beginning of something more? Fluff, Smut and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a Flirt.

Today was the day. It was your first day on set of Captain America: Civil War as the new resident make-up artist and you were nervous as hell. This would be your first big gig, sure you had done TV and small indie films but this was different, this was a Marvel movie. You set everything up at your station and eagerly await all the beautiful faces to arrive for the first screen test. It was your job to make them dirty, beat up, beautiful and everything in between as if they needed help with the beautiful part. They slowly start piling in little by little and you try to match faces with names, Frank Grillo, Elizabeth Olsen, Scarlett Johansen, then finally Chris Evans saunters in with Sebastian Stan. Your heart skips a beat and you take a deep breath. He is the most handsome man you have ever seen in your life. You catch yourself staring at him as he glances over at you, looks away and then looks back again. You feel your cheeks getting warm as you look away and try to pretend Sebastian Stan did not just catch you staring at him. You look up one last time to see him smiling and walking towards you. You have a mini internal panic attack as he approaches.

“Hey, I’m Sebastian. You’re the one who is gonna make me look handsome right?” he extends his hand and smiles.

“[Y/N], nice to meet you. I’m not so sure you need help with that, but yeah that’s me.” You say laughing. Sebastian gives you the cutest, quirkiest smile that melts your heart.

“Well, thanks you’re not so bad yourself.” He winks at you and you feel like you are going to pass out.

“Sebastian! They need us on set.” Chris calls.

“Hey I gotta go. I’ll catch you later, ok?” he smiles at you again.

“I’ll be here!” you giggle as he walks away.

Holy shit, did I just flirt with that God of a man? And did he flirt back?! You think to yourself, smiling from ear to ear. A few hours go by as you work your way through the list of actors who have screen tests today when you get to the last name of the day: Sebastian Stan/Bucky Barnes. Suddenly your cheeks get warm again and your heart flutters. What the hell is wrong with me, you think as you call out his name.

“Hey, you.” He says as he sits at your station.

“Hey stranger!” you say as you pin his hair out of his face and get to work on the make-up. He locks his aqua eyes on yours as you work, watching your every move. You turn around to swap brushes and get real close to his face to apply the finishing touches to a fake cut on his left cheek.

“I like this.” He smirks and winks at you.

“Well you better get used to it because we are going to be doing this quite often.” You say focusing on your work.

“Is that a promise?” he taunts you smiling this deep sexy smile you haven’t seen yet. You blush as you realize he’s totally hitting on you. You laugh and lean in closer

“Aren’t you just dying to find out.” You say in almost a whisper as you wonder where this new found confidence is coming from.

“Yeah I am actually” he smiles.

“What are you doing after this?” he asks.

“Nothing” you smile.

“Good. I’m taking you out tonight.” He says with a stern but sexy voice.

“I’ll meet you around back in 20.” He smiles at you as he walks away. You stand there for a minute in awe wonder what the hell you just got yourself into. Excited and scared you begin to clean up your station and prepare for your date with the man of your dreams.


	2. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Seb go on your first date and your attraction becomes stronger, both romantically and sexually.

You finish cleaning up and head towards the back door. You get outside and there he is waiting, one foot against the wall looking down at his phone. God he's so sexy. He hears the door close behind you, looks up and shoots you that adorable toothy smile again.

"You showed!" he smiled

"Good thing too because I have one hell of a night planned.” he said as he extended his hand for yours. You grab his hand and follow him to a car waiting for you on the street. He opens the door for you and guides you inside.

“After you my lady.” he smiles and slides in next to you. He nods at the driver from the back seat and the car heads off.

“Where are we going?” you ask. He moves closer to you so your thighs are touching and whispers through your hair in the darkest, sexiest voice you have ever heard.

“Aren’t you just dying to find out.” he says with a smirk turning the tables on you.

You feel your cheeks get hot again and that’s not the only place heating up this time. You feel a sudden heat arising below and think what is this man doing to me? I’ve only just met him and I already want to fuck him until I scream. Damn he's good. He puts his arm on the car seat behind you so you turn toward him to find him smiling like a fool.

“I love it when you blush. It’s cute.” he says with the most amorous look anyone has ever given you. You smile and bite your lip slightly embarrassed that he caught you blushing.

“No, it’s embarrassing!” you say covering your face with one hand.

“You have a little crush on me don't you, [Y/N]? Don’t worry, the feeling is mutual.” he winks at you. Your heart skips a beat, Sebastian Stan has a crush on me?! Holy shit. Suddenly you feel another wave of heat and confidence.

“Oh, is it?” you put your hand on his thigh just above his knee and lock eyes. He puts his hand on yours and smiles, never taking his eyes off yours.

“Yeah, I like you a lot. There is definitely a connection here. I mean look at you, you're cute, funny and sexy all at the same time, what’s not to like?” he says with a sincerity in his eyes.

Oh my god, is this really happening right now. You feel the car stop and the driver lets you know you've reached your destination. Sebastian flashes a smile at you with excitement in his eyes, slips the driver some cash and drags you out of the car. You look at your surroundings and realize he has brought you to the cutest little 50’s style diner. He puts his arm around your hip and guides you through the front door. You are seated by a waitress in a pink poodle skirt and pony tail in a back corner booth away from the windows and paparazzi.

“So, what do you think?” he asks in anticipation.

“I love it, Seb! I didn’t even know this place existed! This is great.” He smiles the happiest, dorkiest smile at you.

“I glad you like it. I don't bring just anyone here, ya know.” You look down bashfully.

“Well, I’m honored.” You share fries and a milkshake, chat about life, your interests, and and spend almost the whole night laughing.

He picks up the check and you guys head back to the car that is waiting right outside the door. He slides in after you and wraps his arm around you. You give the driver your address and he takes off. Sebastian turns toward you and tucks your hair behind your ear.

“God, you're beautiful. Can I kiss you?” he asks with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

You bite your lip and nod your head. He grabs your warm cheek and plants the sweetest, warmest kiss on your lips. He pulls back to look at you, your faces inches from one another.

“Wow.” You manage to speak almost breathless.

“That was even better than I thought it was gonna be” he says, then pulls you in for another kiss.

This one starts off soft and gentle like the last and slowly gets stronger. He slowly traces your bottom lip with his tongue and you part your lips slightly, inviting him inside as he gladly accepts, your tongues slowly dancing back and forth, making you ache at the core. He bites your bottom bottom lip and you let out a small moan which he matches. Just as things heat up you feel the car stop and the divider slowly lowers.

“We have arrived” the driver informs you as you and Sebastian pull away from each other. He opens the door, slides out and offers you his hand.

“Well, this is me.” You say as you two arrive at the front door of your apartment complex. He chuckles and pulls you in for one last kiss.

“You wanna come up?” you ask slightly hopeful.

“Nah, lets take this thing slow. I want to see where this goes.” he says with a sweet smile. You bite your lower lip once more and look down quickly, then back up. Your ego hurt slightly.

“Not saying that I wouldn't LOVE to come up. Trust me, I’m fighting the urge big time.” he laughs.

He gives you a peck on the nose and raises your chin so your eyes meet his.

“You free tomorrow?” he asks.

“For you? Of course!” you smile at him.

“Pick you up around 11?” he asks as he walks back toward the car.

“I’ll be waiting.” you tease with a wink and giggle.

He looks down smiling and shakes his head before disappearing into the car.

“God, she's perfect.” he says to himself still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone reading. Smut to come soon!


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things really start to heat up between you and Seb, but will he make it official?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me so freaking long to do Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will come much faster, promise! <3
> 
> Anyway here are a few Romanian translations for later in the story (sorry if they are a little off. Google translate.) I will post them in the ending notes as well. Enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Fetito = Baby girl
> 
> Drăguţă = Sweetheart
> 
> Frumoasa = Beautiful

It’s 9:00am as the alarm goes off ripping you from your dreams. You turn it off and lay on your back staring at the ceiling reviewing the dream you were just so rudely awaken from. You were back at your place with Sebastian, sitting on your bed, laughing and flirting when he moves your hair behind your back and softly kisses your neck. You close your eyes and bite your bottom lip as he kisses and nibbles your neck interchangeably a little harder each time, his hand trailing down your side, face buried in your neck, god it’s a beautiful sight. Your hand snakes it’s way on to his inner thigh inches from his manhood. You feel him smirking into your neck before trailing more kisses/nibbles down your neck to your collar bone and finally to the top of your breasts. He looks up at you for approval and you let out a small moan and squeeze his thigh. He pulls your shirt off and unsnaps your bra faster than you can say yes. “Holy shit, you’re beautiful” he says never taking his eyes off your chest. He cups one breast in his large, strong hand and slowly guides you back on to the bed, climbing on top of you, kissing you passionately all the while. 

 

Then it happens, your alarm goes off and you are torn from this heaven. Un-fucking believable. Left there with wet panties and a fire in your core you decide you should get your ass moving and head for the shower. After a longer than normal shower and some sweet release you get dressed in a cute top, jeans and flats. You are just adding the finishing touches to your hair and make up when you hear a knock at your door. It’s 11:00am exactly. Damn, you love a man who is on time, what a rare breed. Grab your purse and take a deep breath trying to forget your filthy thoughts from this morning. 

 

“We’re taking it slow. Right. Slow.” you say to yourself before answering the door. There stood Sebastian looking sexier than ever in a quarter sleeve grey shirt, black jeans, boots and that quirky smile you love so much plastered on his perfectly sculpted face.

 

“Hey! You look great!” he smiles as he extends his hand and leads you to the car waiting curbside. 

 

You both climb in, sitting thigh to thigh. He keeps your hand in his and smiles at you with those piercing blue eyes. 

 

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” you ask with excitement in your eyes. 

“Anything you wanna do, gorgeous.”

“Hmm, you wanna grab something to eat first? I’m starving!” you laugh.

“Lunch it is! What are you feeling?”

“Know any good Italian places? I LOVE Italian!”

“God, you really are perfect, I know the perfect place!” he chuckles and places a soft kiss on your cheek.

 

The driver takes off toward the restaurant and you can feel Sebastian’s gaze on you. 

 

“How’d you sleep last night?” he asks

“I slept good, how about you?” you say, trying not to blush thinking about the fantasy you had last night and this morning.

“Good, I had a dream about you.” he says peaking your interest.

“Oh yeah? What was it about?” you ask as you feel your cheeks getting warm. Dammit, you're blushing again.

“Oh you don't wanna know, hun.” he says slightly embarrassed. “All I can say is a fost al naibii de fierbinţi.” he says with a devilish smirk dancing on his lips knowing you don't speak Romanian. But, Goddamn was it sexy!

“Damn, keep talking like that and we might not make it out of this car!” you tease. He leans over, kisses you and lightly nibbles your bottom lip making you shiver in excitement.

“Mmm, so tempting.” he winks and the car reaches it’s final destination.

 

The car door opens to a small building with the word “Ristorante” plastered on the front. Sebastian flashes a quick smile at you and holds the restaurant door open for you. It’s a cute, small place dimly lit with bistro lights that were hung from the ceiling and the perfect amount of natural light seeping in through the semi-sheer white curtains that cover the two windows at the front of the building. 

 

“This is beautiful” you smile at his still looking around taking in the decor.As the waiter walks you to your table, seats you in the back and takes off to retrieve menus. 

 

“Yeah, well you should see this place at night. Este magnific.” he says giving you that famous, sexy side smirk. 

“Now you’re doing it on purpose! How cruel!” you laugh.

“Aw, I’m sorry, frumos.” he laughs, teasing you.

 

You glare at him playfully and giggle. “What does that mean?”

 

“It means beautiful. And before I said it is magnificent.” he smiles sweetly.

“And before, in the car, what did that mean?”

“I said something in the car? Hmm, I don't recall that” he gives you the confused puppy dog look and laughs.

“You’re too much, you know that?” you kiss his cheek.

 

After lunch you two catch a movie and walk around LA for awhile taking in the culture and the beautiful weather the day was providing. You happen to catch the time and realize it is 6:00pm and you are getting hungry again. 

 

“So what’s next?” Seb asks with a small smile.

“Well, it’s dinner time. We can head back to my place and I can make us something.”

“She cooks too! I hit the freaking jackpot!” he laughs with his hands extended wide to both sides in the air.

“Let’s go you big goofball!” you giggle.

 

**Back at your place**

 

You cook something simple and quick and sit on the couch afterward sipping wine with Sebastian. He has his arm draped around your shoulders listening to you talk about your childhood and coming to LA with a sweet smile on his plump, pink lips. You start to feel your cheeks flush and realize you should probably slow down on the wine. Sebastian notices your pink cheeks and runs a thumb across your left cheek. 

 

“You’re too cute.” he leans in and kisses you. 

 

He sets his wine glass down and grabs your now warm face and plants a warm, passionate kiss on your lips. He pulls away and your see the nervousness in his steel blue eyes. 

 

“What’s wrong?” you ask, concerned you've done something wrong. 

“Nothing, just uhhm… well. I’ve had a great couple of days with you and I, uh, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being mine. I know we just met and we were gonna take it slow but….”

You climb on his lap straddling him and cut him off with a kiss.

 

“Yes Sebastian! I would love to.” you say with a huge smile still straddling him. 

“Oh thank God.” he laughs with a sigh of relief.

“So now that we’re dating I think I deserve to know what it was that you said in the car earlier Mr. Stan.” you say in an almost sultry tone.

“Well, if you must know I said “It was fucking hot.” he says looking down then back up at you, eyes full of passion. Holy shit that was sexy, you feel your panties getting damper by the minute.

“Oh, and what happened in this dream exactly?” you ask adding fuel to his fire.

“Well maybe I could just show you.” he smirks, eyes now black.

 

And with that you crash your lips into his with your hands in his hair and his hands grasping your hips slowly sliding down to your ass. You tangle your hands in his short, soft brown hair and begin slowly grinding on his lap where you feel his member beginning to grow. You pick up this pace and a small moan escapes his lips. You're driving him crazy and he's not sure how much more teasing he can take. He picks you up with you still straddling him and carries you to the bedroom, slamming you into the wall and kissing you passionately. You let out a small moan half pleasure and half surprise from being slammed into the wall. Sebastian pulls away from the kiss to look at you.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry. Are you ok? I get a little carried away sometimes.”

“Please, don't worry about me, I love it.” you say and bite you bottom lip sending him into overdrive.

 

He rips your shirt off over your head and grabs a handful of your hair as his kisses down your neck breathing heavy.

 

“You’re a fucking dirty girl aren't you, [Y/N]? You love this don't you, fetito?”

“Mmm, fuck yeah just for you baby. I love it when you speak Romanian to me”

 

He snaps your bra off and stares at your breasts bouncing free from their prison. 

 

“So fucking beautiful.” he sighs and takes one breast in his mouth as he squeezes the other in his strong hand. 

 

He makes his way down to your waist and unbuttons your jeans looking up at you for approval. You look down at him and bite your bottom lip knowing that drives him crazy. He picks you back up, throws you down on the bed and pulls your pants down and off your legs throwing them across the room. He parts your legs and rubs one thumb over your now soaked black lace panties. 

 

“Holy shit drăguţă, you’re so fucking wet. Daddy likes.” He says as he looks up at you over your mound, words dripping with lust.

“All for you daddy.” you say about to explode inside. I just called Sebastian Stan daddy, so fucking hot, you think to yourself. Am I fucking dreaming?

 

You feel your panties slowly slide down your thighs to your ankles and feel his warm mouth instantly latch on to your warm center, stubble scratching your inner thigh. Oh my god his mouth feels so good. He licks up and down your sensitive, swollen clit then takes it in his mouth completely, sucking on it. He hears you moaning his name and sticks this tip of one of his fingers in your dripping wet pussy, teasing you. 

 

“Please Sebastian.” you beg.

“Mmm you'll need to be a little more convincing than that baby girl.” he hums into your wetness.

“Please daddy. Please. I’m so wet for you. I need to feel your fingers inside me daddy.”

 

That did the trick. He shoves two strong, long fingers in your pussy and starts wiggling then around, pulling them in and out until you're right on the brink. You look down at him and grab his hand. He stops and looks up at you with confusion in his eyes. 

 

“Can I suck daddy’s cock, please?” you ask in the sweetest tone. 

“Fuck yeah you can baby.” he answers as he pulls his pants and boxers off all at once revealing his large member.

 

You slide off the bed to your knees and he walks over to you. You waste no time grabbing his cock and shoving it all the way to the back of your throat and holding it there. Sebastian grabs your hair and holds you in place gasping and moaning. He moves you up and down his cock, hitting the back of your throat each time making a single tear stream down your cheek. 

 

“Holy shit babe you’re so beautiful. We gotta stop this or I’m gonna blow” he says as he pulls you off his cock. He picks you up and lays you back on the bed climbing over you. He kisses you and rubs his tip over your wetness before pushing his full length deep inside of your. You scream out in pleasure and his head falls to your should as he lets out a long moan. He begins pumping into you at a hard and fast pace getting you both close to climax extremely fast since you were both already teetering on the brink from before. He feels you start to tighten around him more and more with every thrust and smirks.

 

“Is my baby girl close?”

“Yes daddy.” you barely squeak out as you start to orgasm sending Sebastian into a frenzy.

“Oh my god you feel so good baby. I’m gonna cum” he grunts before pulling out and cumming all over your stomach.

 

He collapses next to you and lets out a sigh of contentment and kisses you on the cheek. You grab a tissue from the bedside table and clean yourself up so you can roll over and cuddle. 

 

“That was AMAZING, Seb.” 

“See, I told you it was a hot dream.” he chuckles.

 

You laugh and nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck taking in his scent as you drift off to sleep. Sebastian takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out being careful not to wake you up. 

 

“I think I’m falling in love, frumoasa.” he says out loud softly before joining you in dreamland. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are those rough translations again, folks!
> 
> Fetito = Baby girl
> 
> Drăguţă = Sweetheart
> 
> Frumoasa = Beautiful
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Thanks, enjoy!


	4. Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I LIKE YOU A LOT!” you yell out laughing even harder.  
> “That’s what I thought baby doll.” He whispers inches from your lips completing the sentence with a kiss. He helps you up off the ground and you both head out the door ready to face the world as a couple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who are still reading. So sorry that I take so long to update!   
> Here is a rough translation for the Romanian:
> 
> Fetito = Baby girl

You are awaken by your alarm clock at 6:00AM sharp. Just as you start to open your eyes you notice the alarm shuts off and you remember you are not alone. Laying in front of you is that god of a man looking sleepy and sexy all at the same time.

“Good morning, Beautiful.” He smiles softly.

“Good morning, Handsome.” You say stretching and returning his smile.

You felt great despite a slight headache from all the wine from last night, I mean look at who you just woke up next to, who wouldn’t feel fantastic?!

“I need to jump in the shower and get ready. There’s eggs in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“Or I was thinking maybe I could join you in the shower.” He smiled with lust in his eyes.

You giggled and winked at him as you made your way to the master bathroom with Sebastian following closely behind like a lost puppy. He closes the door behind him and begins undressing as you do the same.

“Wait, let me grab some towels I’ll be right back.” You say as you head out the door completely naked. Sebastian can’t help but stare in awe as you make your way to the hallway closet and head back with two big white fluffy towels.

You bend forward to turn on the shower only to be met with Seb’s large member pressing into you right ass cheek. You stand up straight and turn around to meet his fiery blue eyes.

“We don’t have much time.” You say worried you’ll be late to set.

“That’s alright we’ll make it work.” He shot you a sexy smile and headed toward the now steaming shower.

You followed behind him and stepped in slowly taking the heat and Sebastian’s glistening body engulfed in steam.

Something comes over you and you drop to your knees and take his dripping wet cock in your hand and begin stroking it. He lets out a small deep moan and looks down at you as you take his full length in your mouth and down your throat. He closes his eyes tight and moans louder this time.

“Holy shit, babe.” He says with his hands tangled in your [your hair type & color].

You slowly slide up his cock until you have only the tip in your mouth and look up at him in a daze with lazy lustful eyes and dewy skin from the steam.

“You love sucking Daddy’s cock don’t you little girl? So fucking filthy for me baby”

He guides you back down his cock by your hair and begins slowly face fucking you.

“God your mouth feels so good” he grunts picking up the pace.

He looks down at you once more while he’s on the brink of orgasm and sees your teary eyes open looking up at him, pink dewy cheeks and a slight devilish smile on your face. He couldn’t take it anymore, he slides your mouth up and down his cock and holds if hard all the way at the back of your throat and starts to cum. You let it slide down your throat as you pull yourself off his cock coughing.

“That was hot.” You laugh.

“You’re so beautiful. Too bad you’re gonna have to wait to cum until later.” He smiled as you with a devilish look in his eyes.

“So mean, Daddy.” You say still on the shower floor, legs slightly parted looking up with puppy dog eyes and the tip of your pointer finger in your mouth.

“Fuck you’re hot. But, you still have to wait baby doll. Trust me, it will be totally worth it.” He winks at you “Let’s get showered so we aren’t late” he extends his hand to help you up and plants a sweet kiss on your lips then your forehead.

You both showered each other, got dressed and ready and headed toward the door.

“We might as well take one car, were are going to the same place.” Sebastian laughed

“Are you sure we should, I mean, what if they… you’re sure you want to be seen together like that?” you look at your feet.

“Seen like what?” Sebastian asks furrowing his brows.

“With me, out in public.”

“[Y/N], of course I want to be seen with you! You’re fucking beautiful. I don’t know why you would think otherwise or think that I thought otherwise. You’re my girlfriend and you’re beautiful and is anyone doesn’t like it they can fuck off.” Sebastian says upset that there was even a possibility that someone might say something hurtful about the woman he was falling in love with oh so quickly.

You hug him tightly and burry your head in his chest.

“You are the kindest man. You really are great. I think I just might like you a little.” You laughed

“Just a little?! You seemed to like me A LOT about 20 minutes ago!” Sebastian laughed out as he attacked your sides, tickling you causing you to drop whatever was in your arms.

“Tell me the truth, Fetito. Tell me you like me a lot!” he says calmly with that devilish dancing on his lips still tickling you mercilessly.

“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I LIKE YOU A LOT!” you yell out laughing even harder.

“That’s what I thought baby doll.” He whispers inches from your lips completing the sentence with a kiss. He helps you up off the ground and you both head out the door ready to face the world as a couple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough translation for the Romanian:
> 
> Fetito = Baby girl


End file.
